Village
, 5 |previous = School |next = Desert |mode = Co-Op Survival |size = XL |theme = |music = |enemies = 25|released = 2.0.0|dont insert info here = |Theme = Village|imagecaption = in the Map Selection.|popularity = High}} Village, A.K.A Utopia, is a multiplayer Co-op Survival map and it's also the first stage in Block World in Campaign. Enemies *Blue Zombie *Spider *Green Slime * Stalker *Peashooter Boss *Evil Chicken Man Story After jumping through the portal in School, Newbie hears the Female Survivor being attacked by the Evil Chicken Man, and rushes to the rescue. Hidden Coin The coin is in a house to the left of where you spawn Hidden Gem The gem is located near the corner of the map that has a well. Strategy * Take out multiple enemies using pierce shot weapons. * Check both forwards and backwards if there are any enemies following you. * Use gadgets that enemies prioritize in attacking, for example, the Christmas Tree Turret. * Area damage weapons can come in handy when you are crowded. Appearance This level is an extra large map, as it is a valley with a village, a forest, a little desert containing cacti, a well that can kill you if you jump in, and large green hills surrounding most of the map. Tall grass were introduced to the map in the 6.0.0 update. Trivia *If you go to the North Eastern part of the map and get on top of one of the trees, you will see distinct pyramids in the far distance which signals the next level. All maps in Block World, besides Sky Islands and Hell Castle, seem to have the next location seen near them. *A well can be found in the South Eastern part of the map. If you jump into it, you will die. *This map was removed from other multiplayer modes since the 8.0.0 update. Exception on Co-op Survival. *In the forest, you will see a few mushroom trees, which could also look like giant mushrooms. They are similar to the ones in Minecraft. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *Most of the Campaign maps are spooky, gory, or scary, (E.G. Hell Castle, City, and Hospital) but this map is one of the rare maps that are not really scary. Based on player reviews, this is the least scary map, due to the relaxing music, well-lit area, mobs without spooky features, and the Evil Chicken Man whom looks somewhat cute. *In a new update the name Village was changed to Utopia. *There exists the well that is located at the back of where the player is spawned. If the player falls into that well, he will be killed there. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-27-41-60.png|The story comic for Village. Village Map.jpg|The map. Village in the Map.jpg|The village. The little desert.jpg|The small desert. A House in the Forest.jpg|A house in the forest. Category:Maps Category:Block World Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps